The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to turbine shroud assemblies therein.
Turbine engines, and particularly gas turbine engines, include high temperature turbine sections that have rotating blades which seal radially against a set of high temperature material components, known as shrouds. The shrouds form an annulus cavity in which the rotating blades function. The shrouds require cooling, based on the high temperature environment experienced by the shrouds, thereby reducing the efficiency of the overall gas turbine system. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the cooling flow to an inner shroud portion of the shroud, in order to increase turbine section performance. As a result, the inner shroud portion is often fabricated out of a high temperature material that is impervious to the turbine section temperatures. Despite the previous efforts, the flowing of the high temperature gas from the turbine section to an outer shroud portion still poses issues.